brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Gina Linetti
Regina "Gina" Linetti is the 99th Precinct's sardonic civilian administrator. At the end of season two, she leaves The 99th Precinct to join Ray Holt, working at the NYPD's public relations office. She returns to her old post at the end of The Oolong Slayer. Gina is a member of a dance troupe called "Dance-y Reagan" and was formerly part of a troupe called "Floor-Gasm". Biography Gina was a childhood friend of Jake Peralta's and spent a lot of time over at his Nana's. When she was a teenager, she attended the Junior Police Program for at-risk youth which she claims does not work. Gina is Italian-American. Before joining the 99th Precinct she was an assistant manager at a sunglass kiosk in a mall. Jake Peralta was the reason that she got her job, although she saved money and later proved herself to be financially responsible. She has been engaged 8 times, but has never been married. In Halloween II, it is revealed that Gina has decided to go back to school. Physical Appearance Gina has long auburn hair. She is usually seen in a printed blouse with a cardigan. Most days, she is seen on her iPhone, not really doing any kind of work. Personality She has displayed a penchant for kleptomania and extreme narcissism, but is generally regarded as harmless by the rest of the staff. She does very little other than play on her phone, taunt Charles Boyle, and constantly compliment, praise and exalt herself. Relationships Jake Peralta Jake and Gina grew up together. When Jake was getting evicted, she bought his Nana's apartment. Jake was responsible for getting her hired with the department. Charles Boyle Gina always used every excuse to make fun of Charles, but after his break up with fiancée Vivian, she told him the fastest way to get over someone is rebound sex. At the end of the Season 1 finale, the two were shown in bed together. In the beginning of Season 2, they are still hooking up. But at the end of season three they become step brother and sister because their parents got married. Captain Holt Gina is promoted to his assistant. She has oddly helped in some situations and also got him addicted to a game called Kwazy Cupcakes. Trivia *Gina owns a number of spandex suits and gifts two of them to Rosa Diaz and Amy Santiago after they thief-proof her apartment. *She was a dancer in the group Floor-Gasm♙(Pilot ,The Slump) * Gina appears to like dogs as there is a picture of one on her desk and she has a stuffed Webkinz dog on her computer. * Her favorite cop movie is "Bad Boys". *Gina has appeared in all episodes except M.E. Time, Old School and Coral Palms Pt. 1. *Gina's favorite animal is "nature's greatest predator- the wolf." which she describes as "her spirit animal." She had a blanket with a picture of a wolf on, but she had to give it to Scully and Hitchcock in order for them to stop using Babylon, Rosa and Gina's secret bathroom. *In Adrian Pimento'', ''Gina reveals she worked as an assistant manager at a sunglass kiosk at the mall for 4 years. *Gina often hangs out in the men's room all the time because "the acoustics are amazing." *In The Oolong Slayer, she has thumb drive that looks like a watermelon slice because she adores the summertime. *In Halloween IV, she reveals that she lost her two front teeth during the 5th minute of 7 minutes in heaven when a bowling ball fell on her face. * Gina never has her phone on airplane mode, not even when she is on an airplane. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters